Quien tiene el control?
by Aerith.Shindou
Summary: Capitulo 7 listo! Bueno con esto se entra a la historia de lleno, gracias a queines me leen... dejen reviews porfis T.T JoeyxSeto
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, asi que porfis nu sean duros con las criticas... y no los aburro mas.... aki voy...

**Capitulo 1 "Una simple foto"**

Ya era muy tarde, la escuela estaba apunto de cerrar y solo quedaba un joven recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, un apuesto joven de cabellos dorados y ojos miel, piel blanca y muy suave, con muchas cualidades, seria muy popular de no ser por su explosivo temperamento

- Maldigo mi vida, solo a mí me dejan castigado limpiando el salón hasta esta hora, como si el profesor jamás se hubiese dormido en clases cuando joven, amargado - mirando su reloj - Demonios! Llegare tarde a mi trabajo, es mi segundo día, no puedo llegar tarde desde ahora, si no me despedirán muy pronto.

Joey toma su mochila y sale corriendo. El trabajo que había conseguido apenas ayer era en una tienda de computadoras, la verdad no entendía como es que le habían dado el empleo, era verdad que algo había aprendido de computadoras en la escuela, pues a principios de año por quedarse dormido y llegar tarde no pudo inscribirse en el taller que deseaba y el único disponible era el de computación, pero la verdadera razón por la que lo contrataron y el no tenia idea era por su apariencia y presencia, sabia muy bien como tratar a los clientes, a pesar de ello, no pensaba mucho en eso, pues la paga era excelente, mucho mejor que repartiendo diarios, pero de todos modos no dejaría ese empleo, después de todo si el no llevaba dinero a casa simplemente el y su padre se quedaban en la calle, el padre de Joey jamás trabajaba excepto por algunos negocios extraños, los cuales en un comienzo preocuparon a Joey, pero luego se dio cuanta que al menos su padre no estaba en casa para robarle y dinero y golpearlo cuando llegaba, al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, o al menos eso parecía.

Ya a las 8 PM la tienda dejaba de atender, sin embargo el trabajo de Joey no era solo atender a los clientes, cuando al tienda cerraba las puertas debía ordenar y cerrar, el no se daba cuanta, pero sus compañeros de trabajo, ya adultos se aprovechaban de el dejándole esa tarea todos los días y por eso el recién a las 11 de la noche estaba saliendo de la tienda.

Mientras cerraba escucho a su estomago gruñir.

- Es verdad, hoy solo he comido la mitad del emparedado que me dio Yugi, pero aun queda tiempo para que me paguen en algún empleo, así que ni hablar, veré si encuentro algo en casa para comer.

Diciendo esto cerro la tienda y se dirigió a casa, comería algo y luego se domaría, debía despertarse a las 5 AM para repartir los periódicos a la mañana siguiente.

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kaiba un pequeño de cabellos negros entra a la biblioteca para hablar con su hermano mayor

- Seto...

Un alto y esbelto joven de cabellos castaño y unos fríos ojos azules sin despegar la vista de su laptop dice con su frialdad característica, pero adornada por un tono algo mas pasivo que solo aplicaba cuando hablaba con Mokuba.

- Que ocurre Mokuba, ya es muy tarde, no deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tienes escuela, y además estas no son horas para que andes dando vueltas.

El niño haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano, pues siempre lo enviaba a acostar y este nunca hacia caso, ya el punto que Seto sabia que Mokuba no lo escucharía y hablabo mas que nada por costumbre.

- Hermano pensaba que como hoy habías llegado temprano ( a las 11 de la noche ¬¬ ) ibas a estar un rato conmigo

Dijo el pequeño algo triste y sabiendo que su hermano se excusaría como lo hacia siempre.

- Mokuba, sabes que me gustaría estar contigo, pero primero no son horas para que estés en pie, mañana no te despertaras y segundo tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. - Respondió Seto dejando de lado su computadora para hablar con su hermano

- Pero tu también tienes clases mañana y...

- Es diferente Mokuba y lo sabes - Dijo el mayor de los Kaiba poniéndose de pie, odiaba ser duro con su hermano, pero sabia que si no lo era Mokuba jamás se iría a dormir.

Mokuba bajo la mirada, y se dirigió a una mesa, donde en la tarde había estado haciendo los deberes del colegio, recogió sus libros y saliendo de la biblioteca susurro algo triste "Buenas noches hermano" diciendo esto salió de la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta que se le caía un libro, Seto noto esto, y se acerco a recogerlo, pero para no molestar a su hermano, quien se veía bastante frustrado por no haber obtenido una positiva de su parte decidió dejarlo en su mesa de noche cuando fuera a dormir.

Seto volvió a su computadora y siguió trabajando, desviando cada cierto rato su mirada hacia el libro de Mokuba, tenia rayones, algunos garabatos y dedicatorias en la portada, definitivamente no parecía un cuaderno de apuntes de la escuela, algo en el lo llamaba a revisarlo, sin embargo respetaba la privacidad de su hermano, así que decidió dejarlo lejos de su vista, lo tomo y al levantarlo una hoja cayo de este, cuando la levanto vio una foto, era Joey abrazando a Mokuba con unos gorros de cumpleaños y al lado de ellos Yugi, Atemu, Tristan, Tea, Serenity y Duke, de cuando era aquella foto, no recordaba, había sido el cumpleaños de alguno de esos bobos, de pronto dio vuelta foto y vio la fecha, era el cumpleaños de Mokuba, ahora lo había recordado, por un viaje de negocios el había salido fuera del país justo para el cumpleaños de su hermanito, bajo la fecha había una dedicatoria

"Para que recuerdes tu cumpleaños junto con todos tus amigos, no tenia dinero para un buen regalo, bueno tu hermano se encargara de eso, jajaja, por eso te organizo esta fiesta, para que sepas que te aprecio mucho Chibi y que eres parte del grupo"

Tu amigo y tu hermano Joey W.

Eso era increíble, el perro le había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños a Mokuba, a SU hermano, con que derecho había hecho eso, ese era su deber, el cachorro no tenia porque hacer esas cosas, sin embargo, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de el y luego uno de agradecimiento, de pronto un pensamiento fugaz vino a su mente "El cachorro haría eso también por mi" Pero por que demonios pensaba en esas tonterías, Seto Kaiba no necesitaba la caridad de nadie, menos la del perro.

Estaba pensando en tonterías, quizá su hermano tenia razón cuando le decía que necesitaba descansar, guardo su laptop tomo el cuaderno de Mokuba y salió de la biblioteca, entro a la habitación de su hermanito que estaba dormido, dejo su cuaderno en la mesa de noche y se fue a su alcoba, cuando estaba listo para dormirse noto que se había quedado la foto sin darse cuenta, la miro una vez mas y su vista se fue directamente a Joey.

- Cachorro, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Susurro eso casi inconscientemente y luego se durmió.

---------------------------------

Esto seria, ya tenog listos los dos siguientes capis... ojala les haya gustado el primero... bye


	2. Capitulo 2 Algo que no puedo callar

Holis de nuevo, gracias a quienes leyeron el rpimer capitulo... En este no ocurran muchos hehcos trascencentes, pues es mas bien explicativo para dar pie a al historia que comeinza oficialmente en el 3er capi

Ya aqui va, espero les guste

Capitulo 2 "Algo que no puedo callar"

A las 5 AM sonaba un ruidoso despertador en una desordenada habitación, inconscientemente el joven de cabellos rubios lo apago y volvió a acomodarse, pero no tardo mas de diez segundos en tomar conciencia que ya era hora de partir a repartir los periódicos, rápidamente se puso de pie, y sigilosamente abrió un poco la puerta de su cuarto para ver a su padre dormido en un sofá, probablemente no había podido llegar mas lejos con lo ebrio que estaba, entro al baño para darse un ducha rápida, pero al salir no pudo evitar quedarse viendo al espejo, estaba demasiado delgado y culpando a eso mismo noto que las heridas de la ultima pelea con su padre aun no cicatrizaban, decidió no prestarle mas importancia a aquello, se vistió rápidamente y partió a su empleo.

Había llegado a la hora y entro a buscar los periódicos, ahí estaba su jefe el cual lucia mas molesto que de costumbre, pero esta vez no era por culpa del rubio, el hombre le comento que había tenido problemas con la imprenta y los diarios llegarían mas tarde, y a esa hora el ya debe estar en la escuela, el rostro de preocupación de Joey fue notorio, comenzó a pensar como lo haría para repartir los periódicos y no llegar tan tarde a clases, y ahí fue con el jefe ya no tan molesto le dijo que no era su culpa y que no se preocupara, que el día de hoy no tenia que repartirlos.

Joey comenzó a caminar a la escuela, mas bien por inercia, y recién al entrar al salón se percato que había llegado casi una hora y media antes, sin nada mas que hacer se dirigió a su puesto, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y se quedo dormido apoyado en estos.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos, y el cachorro ya dormía profundamente, anoche había llegado a su casa aproximándome a la 1 AM, pues la tienda quedaba bastante lejos de su casa y a esa hora el autobús ya no funcionaba así que debió caminar, eso se había repetido también anteayer y lo de comer medio emparedado o a veces nada ya le era costumbre desde hace tiempo, así que minuto que tenia para descasar jamás lo desperdiciaba.

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron, pero Joey siquiera se dio cuenta, una hermosa figura se quedo parada en la puerta ante la impresión de ver a el cachorro dormido en el salón, que demonios hacia Wheeler ahí tan temprano, normalmente llegaba atrasado. La persona que se le había quedado viendo no era otro que Seto Kaiba, quien todos los días llegaba muy temprano y aprovechaba de trabajar tranquilo ahí, tardo unos segundos en recuperar la compostura y luego, sin siquiera prestar atención a Joey se dirigió a su puesto, tomo asiento, saco su computadora y comenzó a trabajar. Sin embargo, algo no le permitía concentrarse, si vista se desviaba constantemente a ver al cachorro, se veía tan inofensivo ahí dormido, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto, sacudió su cabeza y se incorporo a su trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos Joey comenzó a despertar, tenia entumido un brazo por estar apoyado en ellos y sentía un sonido extraño, algo así como un tecleo, pero no entendía que podía sonar así en su habitación, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa, si no en la escuela, en su salón y que aun era temprano, instintivamente levanto la cabeza y volteo para ver de donde venia el ruido, y ahí vio a su eterno enemigo Seto Kaiba, por alguna razón en el mismo segundo Seto retiro la vista de la pantalla y sus miradas se cruzaron, Seto sin ser capas de contenerse lanzo un comentario hacia Joey.

-Yo pensaba que tenias una casa donde pasar la noche, mejor dicho que tenias una perrera.

-Y yo pensé que tenias una oficina para trabajar y suficientes lamebotas ahí a quienes puedes fastidiar, así que no me provoques Kaiba. Dice Joey conteniéndose

Sonriendo con aire de superioridad - Pues no hay que hacer mucho para provocarte aparentemente.

-Argh, contigo yo no pierdo mi tiempo

-Como si tuvieses mucho que hacer

Joey tragándose todas las ofensas que había pensado, se da vuelta y sale del salón, el día había empezado relativamente bien y no iba a arruinarlo discutiendo con ese ricachon amargado, no señor, no el día de hoy.

Cuando el salía el ojiazul lo observaba impresionado, Wheeler lo habia ignorado, a el, a Seto Kaiba, que pasaba con el mundo el día de hoy, el perro había pasado por alto completamente a su amo, y eso era algo que Kaiba no permitiría, ya tendría el cachorro su castigo por atreverse a ignorarlo.

Afuera del salón Joey caminaba irritado por el pasillo, que acaso Kaiba no sabia lo que era amabilidad o al menos quedarse callado, nadie había iniciado un conversación con el, el rubio vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos por un voz que lo llamaba

-Joey, Joey me escuchas?

-Yugi!? - Dijo el cachorro notando la presencia de su amigo

-Es raro verte tan temprano aquí

-Si, es que hoy no tuve que repartir los periódicos

-Ya veo

-Y que hay de ti viejo, no me digas que llegas media hora antes todos lo días

-No, no llego atrasado como tu (XD) pero tampoco acostumbro a llegar tan temprano, pero hoy me abuelo me pidió ayuda en algunos arreglos de la tienda así que me levante mas temprano y terminamos antes de lo previsto, así que decidí venirme.

-Yo en tu lugar habría dormido en mi casa esta media hora

-De eso ni hablar luego me quedo dormido

-Y cual es el problema, llegarías a la par conmigo

-Jajajajajajaja

Ambos muchachos reían despreocupadamente, y Joey ya había olvidado completamente el incidente con Kaiba, de este modo se dirigía al salón con Yugi, al entrar, el chico de cabello tricolor saludo amablemente a Seto, del cual no recibió respuesta, mas que una mirada de reojo para Joey quien no la noto y luego siguió trabajando, luego poco a poco llegaron los demás alumnos, entre ellos, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Duke y al final Yami, quien había pasado a otra parte y por eso no llego con Yugi, todos charlaban hasta que llego el profesor y las clases comenzaron, estas transcurrieron normales y ya a la hora de salida cada uno a su casa, pues era invierno y al parecer llovería, todos su fueron retirando hasta que en el salón solo quedaban Joey, Yami y Yugi, el que dijo a sus amigos.

-Al parecer comenzara a llover, Joey, porque no te vas a nuestra casa, la tuya queda mas lejos y lo mas probable es que te atrape la lluvia en el camino

Joey miro algo triste a Yugi y dijo

-Muchas gracias viejo, pero te comente que conseguí un empleo después de clases, y no puedo faltar, de hecho ya se me hace tarde.

El rubio tomo su mochila y salió corriendo como todos los días para llegar a tiempo a su empleo, Yugi suspiro entre resignado y preocupado por su amigo y Yami se quedo con la mirada perdida observando por donde había salido el cachorro.

-Yugi. - Menciono pasivamente Yami

-Si? Ocurre algo?

-Joey tiene otro empleo?

-Si, pero no quiere que nadie se entere, es decir, por ti no importa, ni tampoco por mi, pero Tristan y Tea se preocuparían y sabes que no esta permitido que los alumnos trabajen después de clases.

-Pero supongo que ya no reparte diarios

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que aun trabaja en ello.

-Es extraño...

-Que cosa?

-Nada, nada Yugi, sabes hoy llegare tarde, tengo algo que hacer

-Pero la lluvia...

-Nos vemos en casa

Antes que Yugi pudiese decir algo, Yami ya había salido del salón, sin mas que hacer, Yugi tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa, ya le preguntaría a la noche a Yami que la pasaba, últimamente había andado muy extraño.

------------------------

Listo, el tercer capitulo tambien lo termine y el cuarto esta en proceso...

Espero les haya gustado, en el proxima veran porque el repentino interes de Yami en Joey, y los problemas con terceras personas que causara esto.

Cualquier cosa que ecesiten como msn o sugerencias escribanme a 


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdos

Perdon por la tardanza, es que mi compu estaba medio malo, beuno, este capi esta algo mas corto, es que estoy en mi examenes finales y no he tenido mucho tiempo, tratare d eponer el cuarto tambien esta semana....

Cuidense y esper les guste...

Capitulo 3 "Recuerdos"

Joey andaba de suerte, había llegado tarde, pero su jefe también se había atrasado y había llegado minutos antes que el. Yugi tenia razón, la lluvia lo había alcanzado a la mitad del trayecto y estaba completamente empapado, sus compañeros apiadados de el intercambiaron su turno para que pudiese secarse y cambiarse de ropa.

-Genial, siquiera tengo el poleron de deporte para cambiarme - Maldecía el rubio completamente mojado

-Ponte esto!

Joey escucho esas palabras al mismo momento que alguien le arrojaba una chaqueta seca.

-Y esto? - Se pregunto el cachorro mirando la chaqueta

-Acaso quieres quedarte con la ropa mojada, realmente eres muy despistado para dejar un día de lluvia tu uniforme en el casillero.

-Yami, gracias

Joey se quitaba la chaqueta y la polera que traía puesta para ponerse la prenda que le había prestado su amigo, quien lo miraba fijamente, realmente estaba muy delgado, pero se veía muy bien, el rubio noto esto y se sonrojo levemente, termino de cambiarse y dijo.

-Mucho mejor, gracias viejo de te debo una

-Lo tendré presente. - Dijo con un sonrisa entre maliciosa y bromista

-Espera, no me dirás que viniste solo a traerme un chaqueta seca

-Quien sabe

-Yugi tiene razón, eres muy complicado de entender, sabes amigo una vez...

Joey le hablaba animadamente al faraón, pero este no escuchaba palabra alguna, se había quedado con la imagen de el rubio con el torso desnudo y eso le había hecho recordar su época de faraón, el cachorro no había cambiado nada, solo que en ese entonces su piel era mas tostada, pero era evidente por el lugar en que vivían, estaba recordando con lujo de detalle la primera vez que estuvo con el, la vez que lo hizo completamente suyo

Recuerdo 

Jounouichi sin mirar a los ojos a Yami, pues estaba prohibido que un sirviente viese a la cara a un miembro de la realeza

-Me ha mandado a llamar mi señor

-Así es.- Respondió cortantemente el faraón

-Diga usted

Yami antes de hablar hace un ademán con la mano para que se retiren todos los guardias, quedando completamente solo en la cámara real - Tengo una tarea de suma importancia para ti.

-Sus palabras son ordenes para mi faraón

-Me alegra oír eso

Mientras formulaba esta ultima frase Yami se ponía de pie, bajando de su trono y quedando a la altura de Juonouichi, el cual al notar eso cohibido bajo aun mas la mirada, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que segundos después Yami agachada tomo con delicadeza la barbilla del rubio dejándola a la altura del rostro de él.

-Eres tan hermoso

Juonouichi no dijo nada ante ese comentario, solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo ante lo que el faraón sonrió

-Siempre eres así de sumiso?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta

-Vaya, creo que eso tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo

Levanto un poco mas la barbilla del rubio acercándola a el y dandole un beso, el cual al principio fue rechazado, pero luego fue aceptado, aunque no devuelto.

-Tienes un dulce sabor, un sabor a vainilla, me pregunto si solo tu boca tiene ese sabor, o lo tendrá todo tu cuerpo?

Juonouichi no sabia que responder, no deseba ofender al faraón, este noto la duda, la tensión y hasta el miedo en los ojos del rubio, y aun sosteniendo su barbilla lo obligo a mirarlo a lo ojos.

- Descuida, no te obligare a nada, ya veras como tu tambien apreciaras mi compañia.

- Mi faraón, para mi vuestra compañia es un...

- No es ha eso a lo que me refiero...

- Pero...

- Con el tiempo... Ya terminaras por entenderme.

Fin del recuerdo 

-No lo crees así amigo? - Dijo Joey sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-He? - Pregunto Yami confundido pues no había escuchado nada

-Dime que no tengo razón con lo que acabo de decir

-Eh... Si, si tienes mucha razón

-Yo lo sabia, algún día haré que ese engreído de Kaiba me las pague

-Kaiba?

-Claro, que no oíste todo lo que te dije recién?

-No pierdas tu tiempo pensando en Kaiba, Joey

-Si lo se pero es que es tan insoportable

-Quizás lo es, pero...

Yami comenzo lentamente a caminar a donde estaba Joey y este instintivamente comenzó a retroceder hasta verse contra un pared, en realidad no sabia porque escapaba de su amigo, pero había algo en la mirada de Yami que lo intimidaba el día de hoy, cuando Yami estuvo a menos de un centímetro de el tomo su barbilla y le susurro.

-...pero tienes cosas mucho mejores en que pensar

Luego de eso rozo sus labios delicadamente dio media vuelta y se retiro despidiéndose con la mano mientras salió, y dejando a un Joey completamente petrificado en aquella habitación, el cual se rozo los labios con la yema de los dedos y luego cuando ya estaba algo mas tranquilo pensó bien en lo ocurrido, como demonios había pasado, lo había besado un hombre, esta bien no había sido un beso completamente pero si casi, y además no era cualquier hombre, era uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba congelado pensando en lo ocurrido cuando un compañero de trabajo le aviso que ya era su turno, así que debió tratar de olvidar lo sucedido y atender a los clientes, ya mañana hablaría con Yami en la escuela de lo sucedido.

El cuarto esta a medio hacer, es que quiero que sea algo mas largo que los primeros, ojala les haya gustado este, y cualquier queja o sugerencia escribanme a 


	4. Capitulo 4 Visiones de un ¿Pasado?

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, me ha gustado mucho, y nada mas que decir, solo gracias por los reviews

Espero les guste, disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 4 "Visiones de un... ¿Pasado?" 

Joey se paso todo el trabajo recordando la actitud de Yami, repasaba cada palabra que había dicho y nada le sonaba a una posible insinuación para que su amigo reaccionase así, cuando todo recién ocurrió solo quería una explicación, pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas quería solo evitar a Yami por un tiempo, pero mañana lo vería en la escuela y además tenia que devolverle la ropa, así que no le quedaba mas alternativa de hablar lo justo y necesario y evitarlo, solo esperaba que sus amigos no notaran el cambio y no hicieran preguntas.

El resto del día transcurrió rápido, termino su trabajo y se fue directo a casa, para variar el refrigerador estaba vació, así que no tuvo mas remedio que irse a dormir con el estomago vació, al menos no se encontró con su padre, a la mañana siguiente madrugo y salió a repartir los periódicos, fue una mañana como cualquiera incluyendo su típica llegada atrasado a la escuela

-Vaya señor Wheeler - Dijo una voz seria - Veo que se ha dignado a acompañarnos el día de hoy.

- Lo lamento profesor es que...

- Puede guardarse sus excusas, solo tome asiento y sea tan amable de dejar que al clase continué.

Joey camino a su asiento maldiciendo en voz baja al profesor, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no buscar con la mirada a Yami, quien lo seguía cuidadosamente con sus ojos. El resto de las clases siguieron sin mayor problema, y en cuanto sonaba la campana de algún receso Joey salía rápidamente de la sala y desaparecía para sus amigos, nadie lo noto extraño, pues decía que había ido a la cafetería, bueno nadie a excepción de Yami quien sabia que era solo para evitarlo y su querido enemigo Seto Kaiba, quien notaba claramente que el perro estaba muy extraño el día de hoy, esto claro hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Amigo... etto... tengo que comprar mi almuerzo... – Dijo Joey sin encontrar mejor excusa

Espera Joey yo también tengo que ir – Interrumpió Yami a la mitad

Yami, pero nosotras tragi...

No Yugi, yo lo olvide en casa – interrumpió Yami a su igual – Así que Joey vamos juntos, además te has perdido mucho hoy amigo.

Bue.. bueno ahora que lo pienso no tengo hambre, mejor me quedo aquí.

Vamos no digas tonterías, mira que delgado estas – Dijo Yami tocándole el torso, pareciendo un gesto muy normal y que a nadie le hubiese extraño, menos a Joey de no ser por lo de ayer.

Yami... mejor que no vaya.. sabes es que...

El rubio no puso seguir hablando ya que Yami lo tomo de la muñeca y lo saco arrastrando, Tea, Tristan, Duke y Ryu reían con la escena ya, pero habían dos personas en el salón a las que no les causo gracia, Yugi bajo la mirada, no sabia porque, Yami y Joey habían sido muy amigos casi tanto como con el, pero últimamente Yami estaba extraño, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la laptop cerrada bruscamente y la figura de Kaiba saliendo del salón.

Joey, porque me estas evitando? – Pregunto Yami abiertamente mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

Joey se quedo quieto por un segundo – Evitarte? Pero que tonterías dices hermano!

Entonces, dices que es solo mi imaginación? – Pregunto Yami mientras seguía caminando por delante de Joey y saliendo al patio, sabiendo que Joey por inercia lo seguiría

No claro que no, digo, si, pero – Joey dejo de hablar y comenzó a cuestionarse a si mismo – Rayos, que me pasa, porque estoy tan nervioso, jamás me había puesta así antes.

Acaso, lo de ayer no te hizo recordar nada?

He? – Dijo Joey siendo sacado de sus pensamientos y notando que estaban en el patio de atrás del colego completamente solos – Recordar? Recordar que amigo?

Es que no has sentido nada extraño en el ultimo tiempo?

Joey no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba Yami, pero por alguna razón cada vez estaba mas nervioso, de pronto Yami se puso de pie frente a el y el rubio vio como el ojo del milenio se dibujaba en su frente, y por alguna razón dejo e ver todo a su alrededor, era como si Yami y el estuviesen en medio de la nada y entonces una serie de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza.

Egipto, Yami como faraón, el desierto, un pueblo, unos extraños pasadizos, el trono, un templo y... Kaiba?

Seth...? – murmuro Joey por inercia casi inaudible pero no lo suficiente para que Yami no lo escuchara

Que? – dijo Yami a momento que la imagen del ojo del milenio desaparecía.

Yami... que... que fue todo eso...

Seth? Por que Joey?

Esas imágenes... tu... el desierto.. y Kaiba...

De pronto unos fríos ojos azules que escuchaban la conversación de los dos jóvenes se abrieron mostrándose... impresionados... si Kaiba estaba impresionada, por alguna razón que el perro dijese su nombre le hizo sentir muy extraño, pero no entendía nada, que estaba pasando con esos dos, porque repentinamente había sentido la necesidad de seguir a Wheeler, porque necesitaba saber de lo que hablaban y porque sentía ese repentino rencor a Yami, jamás le había agradado mucho, pero sin lugar a dudas, del grupo de los idotas era al que mas soportaba, incluso respetaba, entonces porque se había sentido así, era por verlo con Joey... Joey, desde cuando había pasado a ser Joey si el solo era el perro.

Pero algo saco a Kaiba de sus pensamientos, el oír la voz de Wheeler la parecer entre molesto y asustado, que había ocurrido, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que perdió por completo la noción de lo que pasaba.

Yami esto no es Egipto! Kiaba no es el sacerdote, entiendes!

Que ocurría, Seto no comprendía nada, el perro lucia tan enojado y estaba aparentemente defendiéndolo... defendiéndolo a él, no debía ser otra cosa.

Yo me voy! – Dijo Joey dándole la espalda a Yami

Solo recuerda lo que te dije, ten cuidado – Murmuro Yami solo lo suficientemente alto para que Joey lo escuchara.

Joey cerro los ojos y sonriendo débilmente, pero no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando, al doblar se encontró frente a frente con Kaiba, quien no sabia que decir, como explicar en que él, el gran Sero Kaiba estuviese espiando, pero eso no fue necesario, No sabia que ocurría, pero el rubio se quedo estático mirándolo, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, no podía reaccionar y de pronto su mirada se perdió completamente.

Una serie de imágenes se atravesaron por la cabeza de Joey, imágenes de Seto, pero no era el, era la misma imagen que vio al observar a Yami, era el sacerdote, su sacerdote, porque se sentía así, de pronto comenzó a sentir gritos, a sentir el calor del fuego quemando su piel y un grito, era la voz de Kaiba, pero sonaba mucho mas dulce el gritaba entre esas visiones "Jounouchi"

De pronto todo se oscureció y Joey no supo nada mas, estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Kaiba y Yami corría a ver que le había pasado.

--------------------

Bueno, empezare a trabajar en el próximo, besos, adiós


	5. Capitulo 5 Juegos de Palabras

Gomen nasai por la demora! 

Nada que decir, solo espero que les guste este capitulo

Capitulo 5 "Juegos de Palabras" 

Joey abrió lentamente los ojos, se había desmayado después de ver a Kaiba, estaría en la enfermería del colegio, era lo mas probable, estaba sobre un colchón, Yami que estaba cerca lo debía haberlo llevado, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, le costo hacerlo pues había mucha luz, al abrir lo ojos bien, con solo una mirada puedo darse cuenta de algo, esa no era la enfermería, se sentó algo preocupado para observar bien el lugar, y al hacerlo quedo boquiabierto. Era un habitación gigante, sumamente hermosa, muy bien decorada, pero no era nada como lo que había visto antes, habían muchos jarrones de oro y las sabanas que lo cubrían eran de seda, se puso de pie rápidamente, se sentía en perfectas condiciones, no entendía porque se había desmayado, y cuando caminaba por la habitación quedo frente a un espejo, llevaba puesta una especie de túnica artesanal y su piel, que demonios le había pasado a su piel, estaba mucho mas tostada. Se observo unos segundos y luego comprendió, todo era tan obvio, aun estaba dormido y estaba soñando, así tenia que ser, no había otra explicación.

Veo que despertaste – Escucho Joey una voz muy familiar junto con el sonido de una puerta abrirse – Te advertí que no salieras del castillo...

Yam... – Joey se impresiono al ver que la persona que acaba de ingresar, tan solo iba a decir su nombre pero este no le dejo hablar.

No debes salir, hay muchos ladrones que buscan obtener algo de mi, y saben que siempre te llevo a mi lado, tuviste suerte esta vez pero mis guardias no siempre son así de competentes.

Joey no entendía palabra alguna de Yami, y este mientras le hablaba el rubio acariciaba su cabello y se acerba a el con mucha naturalidad, de hecho quizá demasiado para el gusto del cachorro, en definitiva su sueño estaba tomando un curso que no le agradaba y quería despertar ya.

Que te ocurre? Aun te veo agobiado, acaso los bandidos te hicieron algo – Pregunto Yami preocupado acariciando el rostro de Joey y a solo centímetros de distancia de el

Yami que demo... – Pero este fue interrumpido por el faraón nuevamente.

Por Ra! Es la primera vez que lo haces, al fin me has llamado por mi nombre. – Y cerro esta frase besando a Joey.

El rubio abrió los ojos muy asustado e inmediatamente reconoció el lugar, era la enfermería de la escuela, entonces de verdad había sido solo un sueño, pero había sido tan real. Inconscientemente Joey paso la yema de sus dedos por sus labios, aun sentía el calor del beso, movió al cabeza, en que tonterías pensaba.

Por fin despertaste, nos tenías preocupados.

Joey reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Yami y se sobresalto, pero se calmo rápidamente al escuchar las voces de sus demás amigos.

Así es, llevas dormido varias horas, las clases ya terminaron.

Que dices Tea! – Grito Joey, llegaría tarde a su empleo, lo despedirían y…

Tranquilo Joey, Yami llamo a tu trabajo – Dijo Yugi como leyendo la mente de su amigo.

Así es hermano – Dijo Tristan – Porque no nos dijiste de tu empleo. Podríamos ayudarte.

Es cierto Joey – Continuo Tea – Somos amigos recuerdas, probablemente estas así por el ritmo de vida que llevas, mira lo exhausto que debes haber estado para desmayarte. Imagina como debe haber sido para que Kaiba te trajese a la enfermería.

Kaiba…? – Pregunto Joey impresionado.

Ahora recordaba todo con detalles, había tenido esa extraña charla con Yami y al irse se topo de frente con Kaiba y luego se desmayo, pero, que hacia Kaiba ahí, cerro los ojos un segundo y recordó las escenas que vio en su cabeza minutos antes de quedar inconsciente y eso el estremeció, que demonios estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Algo en su interior lo estremeció, esas imágenes antes de desmayarse, el había sentido el calor de las llamas quemando su cuerpo, había sido lo mas horrible que jamás había vivido, pero… porque estaba pesando eso, un habían sido mas que pensamientos, el jamás había vivido algo así, no habían sido mas que delirios por el cansancio, Tea tenia razón, solo era eso.

Joey!

La voz de su pequeño amigo de cabello tricolor lo había alejado de sus pensamientos – Eh? Que pasa Yugi.

Sabes, creo que deberías agradecerle a Kaiba.

¿Agradecerle?

Así es, el fue quien te trajo aquí.

Mmmmm… tienes razón viejo, tendré que darle las gracias a esa ricachon amargado ¬¬ lo menos que quiero es que luego diga que soy un maleducado.

Yami frunció mucho el seño, no le agradaba nada que Joey hablase con Kaiba, además, el perfectamente podría haber traído a la enfermería a Joey, pero objetar no era prudente, y algo que al faraón no le faltaba era prudencia.

Bueno chuicos me tengo que ir ahora – Dijo Tea rompiendo el repentino silencio formado en la habitación. – Casi lo olvidaba, Duke y Ryu te dejaron saludos, ninguno, no pudieron venir porque están en el castigo.

Gracias Tea. – Fue todo lo que respondió Joey.

Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos todos, los dejo en sus manos, adiós viejo, cuídate. – Se despido también Tristan y salio de la enfermería.

Vaya, casi olvido mi mochila en el salón iré por ella antes, los espero abajo. – Sonrió Yugi y salio corriendo hacia el salón.

Joey comenzó a ponerse de pie sin decir nada, le incomodaba haber quedado solo con Yami, sin embargo este ahora actuaba como siempre, como el amigo que había sido hasta días antes, el rubio escucho un suspiro algo resignado y luego la voz del faraón.

¿Puedes caminar Joey?

Etto… si, claro viejo no hay problema.

Estas seguro, vamos te ayudo, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo – Dijo en tono de broma.

No hace falta ami...

Yami sin escucharlo puso una mano alrededor de la cintura de Joey, pasando un brazo de este tras el cuello de si mismo.

Recárgate en mi para caminar.

Viejo, enserio estoy muy bien.

Eres muy ligero sabias, a pesar del cuerpo atlético que tienes.

Bajaron las escaleras sin otro comentario, y cuando estaban a la salida del colegio, Joey noto que ya estaba oscuro, y como no tenia que trabajar hoy se iría directo a su casa a descansar, bueno, si es que no estaba su padre.

Gracias Yami, bueno, ustedes tienes razón mejor me iré a descansar, despídeme de Yugi.

Espera – Dijo Yami sujetándolo del brazo. – A donde crees que vas.

A casa a donde mas.

Error Joey, esta noche las vas a pasar conmigo.

La cara de Joey se incendio completamente, que estaba diciendo Yami, y como era tan directo, Joey no podía formular palabra alguna, hasta que escucho la voz de Yugi a sus espaldas.

Si Joey, decidimos que los mejor es que pases la noche en nuestra casa, ya hablamos con el abuelo y el esta encantado.

Joey sonrió nerviosamente – Con que te referías a eso – Mirando a Yami.

El faraón solo respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual confundió mas a Joey, y solo le dejo algo en claro. Aunque fuera una acción desesperada no bajaría la guardia ante la extraña actitud de Yami esa noche.

Llego a la casa de los Motou justo cuando el abuelo terminaba la cena, habitualmente era Yugi quien cocinaba con la eventual ayuda de Yami, pero esta vez el Salomón al enterarse del estado del rubia amigo de los chicos prepara una cena para el. Joey comió demasiado, hace mucho que no cenaba decentemente y casi un hora después de eso estaba placidamente dormido, el muchacho de ojos miel no tuvo idea del mundo hasta las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Grito Joey. – Son las 7, yo debía repartir los diarios, me van a despedir.

Joey calmate – Le dijo Yugi quien ya estaba casi listo para irse a la escuela. – Ayer Yami hablo con tus dos jefes, y el de los periódicos también te dio este día, si no te habríamos despertado temprano, ahora ve a darte un baño y prepárate, que en la escuela no te dieron día libre.

Eres pero que mi madre Yugi – Comento Joey reclamando, peor mas tranquilo y agradecido a la vez con amigo.

Joey se levanto y inertemente camino al baño abriendo la puerta medio dormido y cerrándola tras el. Tardo unos segundos en asimilar la escena, sin saber como reaccionar, ante el estaba Yami completamente desnudo con una toalla en la mano y completamente mojado, aparentemente acaba de salir a la ducha y Joey acostumbrado a pasar solo las mañanas en su casa olvido tocar la puerta. Yami lo quedo mirando algo extrañado, y luego con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de la noche anterior le dijo.

Si querías darte un baño conmigo solo debías decirlo.

Eh… Yo… Perdón olvide tocar. – Y terminando esa frase salio rápidamente del baño.

Estaba muy alterado, nunca había reaccionado así en los vestidores de hombre por ejemplo, pero la nueva actitud de Yami lo tenia en un estado defensivo continuo.

Ya puedes ocupar el baño – Dijo Yami saliendo de este pasando por el lado de el, esta vez con un sonrisa muy picara la cual sonrojo mas a Joey.

Después de darse un baño y desayunar partieron los tres a la escuela, a la entrada de esta se encontraron con todos sus amigos y con una figura que llamo mucho la atención del rubio quien fue el único que lo noto, Seto Kaiba estaba ahí, en el patio de la escuela, estaba trabajando como era normal en el, pero era raro verlo fuera del salón, no estaban demasiado lejos, de hecho Joey alcanzaba a escuchar el tecleado de Kaiba, el rubio suspiro y decidió ir a agradecerle a el ojiazul lo de ayer de una, para acabar rápido con ese martirio.

Así que sin decirle nada a ninguno de sus amigos se dirigió hacia Kaiba.

Oye Kaiba.

¿Qué quieres? – Respondió el CEO sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Al menos levanta la cabeza, que nadie te enseño modales ricachon.

Que acaso viniste a mostrar la nueva gracia que aprendiste perro – Dijo levantando la vista solo para ofenderlo.

Seth… - Fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Joey quedando la mirada perdida ante los ojos de Kaiba.

¿Cómo me llamaste?

Seth perdóname… - Y con esa frase unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas del rubio.

Kaiba estaba preocupado pero los amigos de Joey estaban tan cerca que lo único que se atrevió a decir fue – PERRO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – Pero no el su típico enfado si no con una connotación de preocupación en su voz.

Yugi y los demás voltearon de inmediato para ver que ocurría, sabían bien que Kaiba solo le decía así a Joey, por parte de este, los gritos de Kaiba le habían hecho volver en razón solo siendo capas de articular.

¿Que ocurrió? – Pregunto el rubio como si se hubiese ido de este mundo por unos segundos.

Espero les allá gustado, besos y continuare pronto


	6. Capitulo 6 Decisiones

Capitulo 6 "Decisiones"

Sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente a Joey, pero este no entendía porque todos lo miraban así, de pronto se vio completamente rodeado y las caras de sus amigos cambiaron a solo unas sombras que le decían al cachorro "tu eres el culpable, tu eres el culpable!" Mientras Joey veía esto mas empalidecía y sus amigos más se preocupaban, hasta que Yugi decidió dar un paso adelante y tocar el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo

Joey, estas bien…?

Al sentir una mano en su hombro un miedo le invadió, tomo su cabeza murmurando "yo... yo no lo hice" pero esto fue casi inaudible, luego miro a su alrededor, empujo a Yugi con toda su fuerza y salio corriendo del lugar, por un segundo todos quedaron estáticos, pero sus mentes incrédulas a lo sucedido fueron interrumpidas por Kaiba y Yami los cuales salieron corriendo tras Joey.

Amigo estas bien? – Dijo Tristan mientras le tendía la mano a Yugi para que se pusiese de pie.

Si, claro, gracias Tristan.

Joey - Susurro Tea.

Todos estamos preocupados Tea, no te pongas así.

No es eso – respondió ella – Siento como, como si Joey se estuviese alejando por un camino que nosotros no podemos seguir.

Que quieres decir?

Ehhh, nada chicos, no me hagan caso. – y luego murmuro para si misma – Siento como si por ese camino solo puede ir Joey, Yami y… Kaiba.

Luego Tea miro si mano y vio como la marca de amistad que tenían se desvanecía, como es que ella veía eso, esa línea actualmente era solo algo simbólico, pero ella la veía ahí y no solo eso, si no también la veía borrarse ante sus ojos.

Bueno chicos, nosotros también debemos buscar a Joey

Si, Tristan tiene razón, vamos Tea! – Dijo el pequeño Yugi

No…

No? No que Tea?

No tenemos que ir a buscar a Joey. – Dijo cerrando los y con bastante tristeza.

Porque dices eso? – Pregunto Yugi, pero Tristan hablo antes de que ella diera una respuesta.

Tea estas loca o que! Viste como estaba Joey, se veía muy mal, no podemos dejarlo solo y menos con Kaiba!

No es que yo quiera Tristan es que yo… yo siento que así debe ser… no me preguntes porque, pero se que así deben ser las cosas, ni yo misma lo entiendo pero…

Tristan, quizás Tea tiene razón.

QUE! Yugi tu también?

Siento que si Yami fue tras el así es porque se trata de algo que a nosotros nos deja fuera.

Demonios! – Grito Tristan golpeando un árbol que había ahí – Somos sus mejores amigos y no podemos ayudarlo cuando esta mal, que clase de amigos somos!

Joey corrió sin parar por varios minutos sin siquiera ver por donde iba, hasta que repentinamente decidió detenerse, porque corría tanto, que el había pasado, no comprendía nada, todo había comenzado desde aquellas visiones que tuvo con Yami, ahora no podía estar tranquilo, era como si esas imágenes lo persiguiesen mas allá de lo que creía, lograban atormentar su alma, como si fueran… recuerdos… era como si hubiese vivido todo eso con anterioridad, el siempre fue el mas crédulo e iluso en cuento a las historias de Yami, otra cosa mas en la que se diferenciaba notablemente de Kaiba, pero el pensar que el también podría tener algo que ver en ese distorsionado pasado, era simplemente una tontería.

Estaba cansado, había corrido mucho, y además sinceramente no tenia idea donde se encontraba ahora, y no le interesaba, estaba en un parque, así que busco una banca y se sentó, no tardo mucho en caer rendido por su cansancio, no en un sueño muy profundo, pero sueño a fin de cuentas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí dos personas caminaban cerca discutiendo sutilmente.

Escucha Kaiba, yo me encargo de Joey, es mi amigo, tu no tienes nada que ver con el así que puedes regresar a la escuela. – Dijo Yami con algo de malicia en sus palabras.

Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, si quiero buscar al perro es mi problema.

Vaya, es que la verdad no sabia que Joey te importaba. – Con un notable sarcasmo en sus palabras.

El perro no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, pensé que eras lo bastante inteligente como para notarlo, peor creo que pasar tiempo con el te ha secado el cerebro.

Entonces… si es así deja que yo lo busque, de todos modos me apetecía estar un rato solo con el.

Kaiba apretó los puños, ya era evidente estaba mas que celoso, tenia que asumirlo, es cachorro le importaba mucho, y la idea de verlo con Yami, simplemente lo exasperaba, cuando ya no aguantaba las ganas de decirle que el rubio era de el lo vio en una banca, dormido, peor no pudo evitar después de todo aquello que estaba inconsciente y se acerco rápidamente, seguido por Yami que no tardo en notarlo.

Perro estupido. – Dijo Kaiba en un tono bastante dulce para ser el al verlo, sin acercarse mucho, pero con la intención de cargarlo.

Así déjalo Kaiba, yo me encargara de el, creeme que lo puedo tratar mucho mejor. – Dejando ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa maliciosa que desesperaba al CEO.

Aparte, el cachorro es mío, yo me ocupare de el, tu no le pondrás una mano encima, es mío!

Kaiba dijo eso es un tono bastante fuerte, pero su faceta amenazante fue anulada al escuchar la voz del rubio, algo adormilada pero conciente de todo preguntando de una forma algo inocente.

Tuyo…?

Perro…!

Yami bastante divertido por el cambio de semblante de Kaiba estuvo tentado a pasar desapercibido, pero lo reconsidero, y le pareció una buena oportunidad para que la discordia entre esos dos aumentara, y sinceramente a el no le interesaba el "como" solo quería que la historia esta vez resultara a su favor por completo, en el pasado el rubio al no lograr ser de el no fue de ninguno, esta vez, seria de el fuera como fuera.

Joey…

Eh?

Joey volteo notando la presencia de Yami, sin embargo al verlo ocurrió el mismo efecto que con Kaiba en el patio del colegio, eran ellos, ellos dos le hacían ver esas imágenes, peor no pudo razonar mas y su mirada se quebró, no dijo nada, solo bajo el rostro de un modo muy sumiso y luego casi inaudible pidió perdón. En ese minuto Yami comprendió todo, el quería que Joey recordara lo que vivieron juntos en Egipto, sin embargo trajo a su vida todos los recuerdos de su antigua vida, incluyendo los de su muerte, probablemente esas escenas lo choquearon tanto que por eso ahora no podía controlar sus propios recuerdos.

El cachorro empalideció mucho mas que antes y comenzó a sudar frió y en segundos ya había perdido la conciencia.

Yami miro tristemente a Joey, el deseaba que fuese suyo, peor no causarle tanto daño, miro a Kaiba de una manera muy penetrante

Cuida de Joey, solo por ahora, ya voy a volver por lo que me pertenece, solo quiero que cuides de el.

Yo no soy niñera del perro!

A no….?

Kaiba noto que inconsciente al verlo caer lo too entre sus brazos y ahora lo tenia entre ellos protegiéndolo.

Yami no dijo anda mas y se marcho, el quería tener a Joey porque era algo que no había terminado en su otra vida, solo por eso, sin embargo estaba ocurriendo lo que en verdad temía, de verdad se estaba enamorando de el, por eso, se mantendría lejos hasta que el cachorro manejara sus memorias, no quería hacerle mas daño aun.

Mientras Seto seguía con Joey entere sus brazos observándolo, en sus rostro se veía en temor que sentía antes de caer dormido.

Que voy a hacer contigo cachorro, porque no me dejas en paz, porque tienes que esmerarte en derretir el muro que cree en frente.

El CEO se puso de pie cargando a Joey entre sus brazos, en el minuto que se puso de pie, Joey se quejo y pronuncio una frase que Kaiba no fue capas de comprender, sin embargo había algo que repetía constantemente entre sus sueño, y cada vez que Kaiba lo escuchaba se estremecía por dentro, el rubio llamaba mucho a un tal "Seth"

Jah! Cuentos de hadas, yo solo soy Seto Kaiba.

Miro al cachorro una última vez y dijo.

Ya eres mío cachorro, y desde ahora voy a encargarme que nadie nos separe, te lo prometo.

Al terminar esa frase no pudo evitar recordar uno de los últimos sueños que había tenido, uno de esos extraños que tanto había tenido en las ultimas noches, estaba en aquella habitación tan elegante, pero muy antigua, apareciendo el rostro dormido de un joven muy pareció a Joey, solo que mas moreno al cual le decía las mismas palabras… no, esos eran solo sueños, la realidad era aquella y de todos modos, destino a o no, para el su cachorro estaba indefenso y el haría lo que fuera para protegerlo de quien sea, tanto de Yami, como de cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

Quizá después de todo, la idea del destino no era tan absurda…

Joey comenzó a despertar, lo estaban cargando, no sabia quien lo cual lo aterro, se había desmallado, de nuevo, pero inmediatamente reconoció esa aroma refinada, no era otro que Seto, ¿Seto? Nuevamente lo llamaba por su nombre, pero es que en sus brazos se sentía tan protegido que se mantuvo quieto para que este no notara que había despertado, esa sensación, ese calor, era al mismo que sentía en sus sueños, en sus visiones, era la misma ahora, era Seth…

En ese momento para Joey no cabían dudas, Yami tenia razón, la historia se repetía, pero, esta vez todo terminaría bien, el no amaba a Kaiba, claro que no… ¿verdad? Y… aunque fuera así se alejaría de el, no iba a permitir que algo malo que ocurridse a Seto, otra vez, pensaba en Kaiba antes que en el mismo, pero no el importaba, sin embargo no quería moverse, quería sentirse así de protegido aunque fuera una última vez, desde ahora se alejaría mas que nunca del CEO, no permitiría que algo le ocurriese, no estaba dispuesto a que sus visiones se volvieran realidad.


	7. Capitulo 7 Dulce sabor a amargos recuer

**Capitulo 7 "Dulce sabor a amargos recuerdos"**

Joey trataba de mantenerse conciente de todo, sin embargo estaba muy cansado y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormido aun en los brazos de Kaiba, por lo cual no se dio cuenta a donde era llevado, el rubio despertaría en la mansión de los Kaiba, una vez ahí Seto se encargo de que el rubio estuviese cómodo, por lo cual lo llevo a la mejor habitación de la mansión, la suya propia, lo recostó y lo quedo observando unos segundos, era tan hermoso, pero su rostro se veía tan afligido, al CEO no le parecía justo que alguien tan bueno como su cachorro estuviese sufriendo tanto, especialmente por tonterías así, todo era culpa de Yami, absolutamente todo. Acaricio su cabello y noto que el estaba muy sudado, posiblemente por todo lo que corrió o por esa extraña crisis de pánico, y ahora ya estaba frió, y lo menos que quería Kaiba era que además de todo Joey pescara un resfriado, así que busco un pijama para ponerle, después de todo aunque despertara debería descansar, no era normal perder así de repente la conciencia. Encontró una que le quedaba algo ajustada a el, y que a pensar de no quedarle bien a Joey probablemente le quedaría mejor que las demás, la tomo y se acerco a Joey sin poder evitar quedarse viéndolo de nuevo, en realidad le avergonzaba la idea de cambiarle de ropa, pero era por el, si claro que si, era por el cachorro. Se acerco y le quito la chaqueta del colegio y luego levantándolo un poco le quito la polera, lo que Kaiba no sabia es que el cachorro ya no estaba inconsciente si no que solo estaba dormido y al sentir que su cuerpo se movía abrió los ojos, quedándose completamente incrédulo, y quien no ante una escena así, estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida y con Kaiba… ¿desvistiéndolo?

Ambos se observaron por una fracción de segundo sin moverse ni un milímetro y fue Joey quien reacciono primero saltando se la cama.

¡¿Qué demonios Kaiba!

¿Que te pasa a ti perro?

Que, que me pasa. Despierto en… – Hecha un vistazo y unas fotografías de el y Mokuba le hacen un idea. – Despierto en tu habitación y me estas quitando la ropa y preguntas que me pasa!

Kaiba lo queda mirando unos segundos sin saber que decir, ni como excusarse, pero luego nota que Joey tiene la respiración más entrecortada que por una simple sorpresa y subiendo la vista a su rostro lo ve sumamente sonrojado. Ante eso Seto sonríe para si pues ve que puede cambiar todo a su favor.

No se que pasa contigo perro… - sonriendo maliciosamente – Se puede saber que te estas imaginando, por si no lo has notado yo también soy hombre.

Ante esa respuesta Joey se quedo completamente callado, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas, Kaiba tenia razón, de hecho esa misma escena jamás la habría malinterpretado antes, pero después de cómo se había comportado Yami con el no podía evitar reaccionar de ese modo, ahora Kaiba pensaría que el… No era peor, el no pensaría nada, el se podría dar cuenta…

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano del ojiazul en su rostro.

Estas muy rojo.

Fue todo lo que dijo, pero basto para que Joey nuevamente no supiera como reaccionar, poniéndose completamente nervioso buscando excusas y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Esta reacción divertía mucho al CEO el cual simplemente comento eso para atormentar mas a su cachorro, cuando ya lo vio bastante asustado comento para hacerlo sentir tonto.

Lo decía porque pensé que podías tener fiebre.

El rubio se quedo mirando al castaño, se sentía completamente estupido pro su reacción e intentando cambiar le tema comento al aire.

¿Que hago aquí?

¿Eh?

Quiero saber porque estoy en tu casa Kaiba.

Te desmayaste en el parque.

Eso lo recuerdo, pero porque me trajiste aquí.

¿Acaso querías que te dejara en el parque?

De alguien como tu eso habría sido lo más normal, es raro que hallas traído un "perro callejero" a tu casa.

Mokuba.

¿¿¿Moku?

Si, Mokuba no me habría perdonado que te dejara ahí, por lo demás tienes razón, no me gusta recoger animales de la calle.

Joey sin poder disimularlo bajo la mirada, era tan evidente que a Kaiba no le importaba nada de él, pero, porque eso lo deprimía, siempre había sido así, su forma de ver al ojiazul había cambiado, pero todo debía ser culpa de esas visiones, Kaiba era solo Kaiba, un amargado manipulador al que no le importaba nadie.

Para Seto no paso desapercibido el cambio de ánimo del cachorro, pero volvió a sus pensamientos cuando noto que Joey le arrebataba la polera de sus manos.

Pues gracias Kaiba.

¿Que haces?

Que crees, que vuelva sin medio uniforme.

¿Volver a donde?

Argh! No se que te pasa Kaiba, pero a donde crees, a mi casa. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse su polera.

No, tu te quedas aquí!

Que estupideces dices Kaiba.

Yo seré quien se ocupe de ti no Ya… - Seto guardo silencio repentinamente ante un mirada atónita Joey.

¿Que?

Mokuba! Ya te he dicho todo esto es por Mokuba le prometí que estarías aquí hasta que estuvieras bien, el se preocupa por ti perro.

Joey sin mirar a Kaiba a los ojos y comenzando a ponerse la chaqueta de su uniforme para marchase.

Dile el chibi que no se preocupe, se cuidarme solo.

Y por eso pierdes el conocimiento en la escuela y luego en una plaza.

No es tu asunto, ¡ya te di las gracias!

Diciendo esto abrió la puerta y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación susurrando"No vez que no quiero involucrarte en todo esto Kaiba" Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque Seto sujeto su muñeca jalándolo nuevamente hacia la habitación con toda su fuerza, sumándole a esto al falta de energía del cachorro y acorralándolo contra una pared.

Tú te quedaras aquí perro.

Que demonios pasa contigo Kaiba, no puede retenerme en tu casa.

¿A no? Y que estoy hacinado en este preciso momento.

Hablo enserio, no soy uno de tus empleados con los que puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana.

Joey con la mano libre empujo a Kaiba, pero estaba tan cansado que solo hizo mas fácil para este tomar su otra mano y aprisionarlo con ambas y al ver que el rubio se estaba desesperando poso una pierna entre las de el para evitar que se moviera, y acercando su rostro al de Joey con una tono entre amenazante y persuasivo.

Solo di que te quedaras aquí.

El rubio muy nervioso por la mínima distancia entre el y Seto – Todo esto es por Mokuba, yo no me lo creo, que quieres Kaiba.

Hacer esa pregunta fue un grave error para Joey, o quizá no, pero la adrenalina que recorría a Kaiba mas lo dicho por el cachorro le sonó a prácticamente una invitación y aprovechando la distancia y la posición entre ambos tan solo debió acercar su rostro unos milímetros para rozar los labios de rubio, luego de eso alejo un poco su rostro y sonriendo a medida que olvidaba que lo quería velar por la seguridad del su cachorro le menciona.

En verdad quieres saber que quiero.

Kai…

Pero el cachorro siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar pues inmediatamente sintió los labios de Kaiba en los de el y dos cosas vinieron a su mente, el roce de labios son Yami, porque recordaba eso ahora, no tenia idea, y luego sus visiones, era la misma sensación, exactamente igual, sin embargo sentía que algo no estaba bien, estaba cada vez involucrando más a Seto y eso era lo que tenia que evitar, trato de hablar, pero el abrir fue tomado prácticamente como una invitación a profundizar mas el beso. Joey se sentía bien, de hecho en verdad deseaba devolverle aquel beso, pero seria un gran error, solo podía recordar las imágenes de sus visiones, sentir el fuego, los gritos, ese beso tan dulce solo le hacia sentir dolor, el sabor a miel se convertía en sabor a muerte y el cachorro no pudo evitar temblar al hacer esa asociación y con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Kaiba, no iba a arrástralo con el en ese horrible laberinto de recuerdos.

Seto lo quedo mirando y quedo completamente estático al ver que el cachorro lloraba, se sintió sumamente culpable, se había aprovechado de que el rubio estaba débil, se había dejado llevar completamente y ahora, que iba a decir y peor aun, lo había dañado con ese beso, por alguna razón lo había hecho llorar.

Perro… Joey…

Yo no quería Kaiba – Interrumpió con la mirada al suelo. – No quería, no quiero que te involucres… Esto es peor que el juego de las sombras y tú aun puedes quedar fuera de todo… tú…

Joey no pudo continuar la frase porque su voz se quebró, ese beso le hizo ver más imágenes, otras que nunca había visto y que hubiese deseado seguir sin conocerlas.

Seto al verlo así no supo que hacer, se sentía horrible, solo por un beso, acaso era posible que un simple beso devastara tanto a su cachorro, eso no era importante era su culpa, el había sido el culpable. No, la culpa tampoco era de el, toda la culpa era de Yami por meterle esas ideas estupidas a Joey en la cabeza, el era muy inocente, era evidente que creería esas tonterías. Sin saber que mas hacer se acerco a Joey y lo abrazo para que se calmara, pero en ese minuto la imagen del ojo del milenio volvió a dibujarse en la frente del rubio, el cual se veía con otros ojos ahora, miro a Seto con una mirada sumamente tierna, pero a al vez perdida y dijo con una voz llena de dolor.

Perdona Seth, por dejarte solo, pero no iba a dejar que te lastimaran… Siempre te amare mi sacerdote, no importa cuantas vidas transcu…

Antes de que terminara la frase Seto sintió sus manos húmedas, estaban manchadas de sangre, las manos con que sostenía al cachorro, al mismo tiempo que la voz de este se cortaba y sus ojos se cerraban, el corazón de Kaiba se detuvo al ver también las ropas de este manchadas de sangre, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al ver que Joey no tenia ninguna herida y que nuevamente estaba tranquilamente dormido.

Kaiba tenia que saber que estaba pasando, Joey no quería que el se involucrara, pero ahora no había otra opción, esto era muy extraño, incluso para el incrédulo Seto Kaiba.


End file.
